1. Field
The present invention generally relates to an ultrasound system, and more particularly to an ultrasound system and a method for forming an ultrasound image.
2. Background
An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound diagnostic systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two or three-dimensional (2D or 3D) ultrasound images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
In terms of operation, the ultrasound system transmits ultrasound signals to the target object and then receives ultrasound echo signals. The ultrasound system forms volume data of the target object based on the received ultrasound echo signals. Upon input of plane selection information for selecting a specific plane from the volume data is inputted through an input unit, the ultrasound system extracts data corresponding to the selected plane from the volume data. The ultrasound system forms a plane image (2D image) based on the extracted data to be displayed through a display unit.
Subsequently, if region of interest (ROI) setting information is inputted through the input unit, the ultrasound system sets the ROI on the 2D image based on the ROI setting information. The ultrasound system extracts data corresponding to the ROI from the volume data and then renders the extracted data, thereby forming the 3D image. The 3D image is displayed together with the 2D image corresponding to ROI on the display unit.
In the user of the ultrasound system, a need may arise to reset the ROI for displaying 2D and 3D images corresponding to a different portion of the target object. If ROI reset information is received through the input unit, the ultrasound system resets the ROI on the 2D image based on the ROI reset information. For setting a new ROI, a display mode displaying the 2D image together with the 3D image should be changed to a single display mode because the ROI setting can be carried out only at the single display mode for displaying only one 2D image in the conventional ultrasound system. That is, a multi display mode for displaying the 3D image together with the 2D image should be changed to the single display mode. Therefore, since the display mode has to be changed to reset the ROI, there are problems that it is inconvenient to reset the ROI, and an amount of time needed for diagnosis increases.